


your love is unfair

by csillamlas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little, Bondage, Gun Kink, I suppose, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, ty gets fucked with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillamlas/pseuds/csillamlas
Summary: "so pretty." josh purrs, crawling closer and not losing his grip on the gun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i guess hshdjjnf its Nasty and Short ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY   
> !!!!!im sure i'll improve later on but it's 1am and i'm tired so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"josh!" tyler screams, pulling so hard on his restraints he thinks they might snap. they dont, though. never do.

click. nothing.

he lets out a laugh, not a loud one, enough to get tyler even more frustrated. "awwh, what is it, baby?" it's teasing, haunting, _infuriating_.

hes got the tip of the gun in his hole, pushing it further and further. the black gun is tyler's, bought for him on his birthday. the nozzle is engraved with a pretty silver, the handle a glossy coal color. he pulls the trigger every time tyler screams. "thought i told you to be quiet, hm?" and with his free hand, he smacks the boy under him.

tyler whimpers, sticky thighs shaking with fear. "th-th-awry, thur." he slurs, tongue heavy. he can barely open his mouth. he's rocking, head tilted to the side as his eyes roll backwards. he catches a split second of josh smirking. dirty. _so, so_ _dirty_. he smiles faintly, soon replacing it with a contorted face as he moans.

"so pretty." josh purrs, crawling closer and not losing his grip on the gun. "so gorgeous, tyler, _fuck_. mine, too. look at me, slut." tyler turns to putty at his words, turning his head to face josh with a pleading look on his red face. he knows what he wants, yet. "what do you want, sweetheart? c'mon, you canu speak." he smirks again, less this time, but spread with the same filth.

he moans, voice still soft. "p-please..pl _eeeasee_ oh- _oh_ joshie.." he hears another click, and his heart races. "can't hear you, whore. fucking speak up." tyler's cock throbs, and he knows.

"please! oh- _god_ , let me come please, please, please, josh. been s'good for you, all yours, your slut." he babbles on, sloppy tears streaming down his face. josh lets out a groan, chewing on his cracked, bottom lip.

"go ahead, baby, wanna hear you." he says with a hard thrust of the gun, jamming it into tyler. he comes with a shout, crying harder as a sticky mess pools at his stomach. his chest feels light, like he's in the clouds right now, white. black.


End file.
